When time goes by
by FrostQ
Summary: R&R Trunks makes a mistake or so he believes. Pan feels hurt she ran. What will happen?


When time goes by

Trunks has finally decided to pour out his feelings to Pan, tonight was going to be the night. He didn't believe that it was going to be easy he was always the one to tease her but today is a new day.

He walked into the kitchen of her new apartment; as usual she gave him the cold shoulder. "What is it that you want Trunks? You usually come when you want something so get it over with." He had to admit the words stung a bit but she had reason.

"Pan please this is serious" She sighed and mumbled to herself. "I must be out of my mind. Fine continues." Trunks took in a deep breath.

"Okay but here's the thing is don't interrupt me this is going to take a while so please be patient." Pan only nodded in return she may be mad at him because since that dreadful day of their fall out he has been nothing but mean. He didn't even have the respect to come and apologies for his rude behavior.

"Here goes." Trunks started. "When you were born I was always by your side and when I was down, sad and when troubles came my way and when I'm still and wait in the silence you always came. You fixed me up you were there even when I was the most pig headed guy ever. You helped more ways than one, you seemed to know exactly what to say I was always strong when you were near me I was always the one to push you away but please Pan not today. Pan…I love you." Trunks lifted up his head to see her eyes but she was gone.

He was at a loss for words he was so caught up in his words that he didn't even realize her ki was fading away in the distance. In front of his eyes there laid a letter.

_Trunks_

_I wrote this a long time ago and I believe it is time for you to read it I wrote a piece every day of my life. _

_When I was seven I was much stronger than the rest of my class mates I was the freak. The teased and ridiculed me but I did notice I looked the same my hair and my eyes. Dad told me I was his angel and explained the saiyan heritage thing to me. They told me the other kids were just jealous of me because I could do things they couldn't._

_So I was starting to get proud of what I was and am but the truth was you made it much more difficult than necessary. I excepted the ones that teased me because they were just jealous but you were the one that hurt me the most you were the one that teased me because I was the only quarter saying . _

_You teased me because I was weaker than you much weaker. You teased I could not become super but truth be told was I just gave up thanks to you. Your dad spent weeks beating me up trying to get it out of me and failed him also believed I to be weak but it was you. _

_Today I leave this letter to find me and if I am weak then so are you because you show affection through pain. I will be gone for a while don't search for me I need to find myself. And the thing that hurts the most is I am leaving the man behind I love._

_Pan _

Trunks just sat there tears welling up in his eyes. Pan left and this is how she felt all this time, he had no intension on making his tomboy feel this way. He had no idea what to do he was lost. He wanted to go and search for her but she didn't wish it. How long will she be gone? His heart will never be whole if it was never whole to begin with.

2 years later…

Trunks sat in his office making arrangements for the annual Capsule Corps ball. Pan had let them all know where she was and he being the person he was sent her an invitation every time they had a ball or something. Every time she just ignored the invite but he will not stop sending them. Each of the invites was written by him and he had her letter with him all the same.

Today was one of those days he missed her. He pulled out a mirror to make sure he looked presentable; his mother was beyond obsessed about looking good. She had such a fuss when he decided to grow his hair long again but finally agreed to it as long as he keeps it tidy and in a pony tail.

Pan was sitting at a table in a small apartment on a ship somewhere over the pacific with tears in her eyes and an invite in her hand. She wanted to go home so badly but couldn't face Trunks but she also knew she has to conquer her fear sometime and talk to him face to face.

Pan jumped up grabbed her back pack and through in her clothing and hair products. She was going home but no one will know she will show up at the ball with a disguise and so she will see everyone without them seeing her and make sure that is what she wants. So shopping was in order for her and maybe a new hairdo.

She was on deck of the ship with someone screaming to her not to jump overboard. She just smiled and jumped up into the air and flew away. Everyone on the ship was gawking after her in astonishment. She just had to laugh at their idiotic looks. She was strong now and could hold her ground verbally against anybody. She was super.

Trunks stood in his black tuxedo in front of the ball room door he was not I the mood for all the business talk tonight. He decided to grab a girl and have a good time and leave the business to his mother he deserved a night of. He walked into the huge room and like always looked around for a certain black haired girl but to no avail.

Trunks was at the party for a good three hours when the announcer announced the coming of someone. "Ladies and gentlemen please welcome Lady Annabel Serine of Leron." The woman had all the attention of the crowd she was breathtaking and alone. Trunks mouth nearly fell to the floor he found the lady he would entertain tonight and she was beautiful.

She was wearing a dark blue color which was the same royal color the saiyans so worshipped. Her dress was a corset covered in glittering material and played around her hips where it spread out to the floor. On the one side it had a slit up to mid thigh accentuating her long slender toned legs. He wore black stilettos that tied around the ankle. Her hair was braided from the sides of her face to the back and down to her lower back. She wore a mask a black mask and her lips were red as fresh blood.

As soon as Pan reached the bottom of the staircase Trunks had entwined her arm in his. Her first instinct was to shout at him but relaxed she wanted to see how it played out. He led her across the floor to the outside balcony where he let her sit down on a bench.

"So Lady Serine why is it that a beautiful woman like you are alone at a place like this?" Pan eyed him suspiciously and decided to let it play along.

"Well sir the man I love is at this party and I believe he doesn't even recognize me" She got a sly smile on her face.

"I am truly sorry Annabel; I believe it was me who got you out here so fast that he didn't even have a chance to see you." Pan let out a snort and gave him a look of distaste.

"Well I think he would have ignored me anyway." Trunks was completely entranced by this woman she was fresh and reminded him so much of Pan but he was sustain it wasn't her.

"Please forgive me if I am to forward" He pleaded and leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips. Pan was enraged the words he said the day she left meant nothing to him anymore. She lifted her hand and slapped him across the face and walked to the end of the balcony. It was a good 3 floors high but she didn't mind she climbed on the railing and started walking on it left to right.

"I'm sorry I didn't…" She laughed at him

"Oh please you did so mean it you asked forgiveness if it was to foreword. I just can't believe you would forget about Pan so easily. Trunks sucked in a breath at the sound of her name. How did this woman know Pan were they friends? He was horrified he didn't want Pan to know that he kissed her.

"Just as I thought I wasted my time." Pan glided of the railing and landed on the grass below her and started walking to the lake. Trunks ran to the edge of the balcony and jumped after her. He had a feeling where she went and he was right she was standing by the lake.

"Please Annabel don't tell Pan I kissed you." She turned around tears in her eyes.

"How do you expect me to trust you?" Trunks thought about it for a while when he suddenly realized something.

"Did you just say me? We were talking about Pan. Please I know you are close to each other but please do not tell her." Pan was starting to get madder and madder by the second.

"How thick can you get!" She shouted and ripped of the mask. Trunks couldn't move he was frozen in his spot.

"Pan?" She just stood there when he reached out to her she ducked away from his grasp.

"Trunks get a life. I came here to see how you all were and to maybe give you a chance but you kissed a random girl tonight. How am I supposed to trust you?" He knew he messed up but this wasn't what he suspected Pan had grown so much and she held the radiance of a thousand angels.

"Pan please wait everywhere I looked farther than the heavens so important are you to me. You are my miracle you are my breath in me, and because of that you are always apart from me. I'm giving you my heart my hole heart. The winds ma change their direction but and they may blow me a thousand miles away but my love will always be with you." Trunks fell to his knees.

"Please Pan forgive me I know trust is earned and I will get you to trust me again but please give me a chance." Pan sat in front of him tears not in her eyes anymore but streaming down her face.

"Always Trunks always." She gave him a small smile and reached behind his head and undid his ponytail.

"Much better, I always like you like this." Trunks let a small laugh escaped his lips and tackled Pan to the ground.

"Trunks get off." Pan protested out of breath.

"Not yet." He let his lip travel once more to hers but this time with more tenderness and so much love.


End file.
